ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jailer of Love
Just a thought but could the name and the fact that it is generally brutal and menacing also have a bit of a throw back to George Orwell's 1984 Ministry of Love? Just a thought..--Veloxe 18:53, 22 May 2007 (CDT) It doesn't fit into the entire scheme of 1984. Although there is a miniluv there isn't a miniplenty, minitruth or minipax. --Gatsby 19:11, 22 May 2007 (CDT) DUO 99BST/WHMX2 Recommended MEDS: A few Gooeys/Falcorrs, stack of Pet Food Eta or higher, and a few dawns for emergencies. Strategy: One BST uses Gooey, the other uses Falcorr. Have the BST using Gooey pop the jailer and then drag the Jailer back to the opening of the enclosure. Have Gooey tank the Jailer the entire fight. Once the adds start popping, have the other BST claim each of them and drag them off to the side to be killed by Falcorr. Repeat until the Jailer is only spawning the Phaubos; that's the sign that his REGEN has been killed. After that is is safe to sick Falcorr on the Jailer as well. Notes: Stay outside of his tentacle range! This will help you to avoid being charmed by his TP move, Luminous Drape. --Leauce (talk) 13:37, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- I would like to add some tips to the above strategy having tried it myself. Setup: BST99/DNC49 x2 (full TP at start, saved it for self-healing, Icarus Wing backups). 1. Have GooeyGerard 'Stay' where tanks would normally be at (outside of melee range, that is). The reason being is that the Jailer's melee attacks are still pretty strong and it's just wasting pet food and possible Dawn Mulsum. 2. On the first nine summoning events, be sure to have Falcorr 'Fight' each target one at a time, but try to do this near the end or right after the Jailer's casting. If Falcorr gets hit by an AoE spell or TP move, 'Fight' will override his hate towards the Jailer. Since Gerard isn't attacking, it would cause Gerard to lose hate to Falcorr which can lead to annoying (and sometimes dangerous) situations. Once Falcorr has hate on all 3 summons, pull them away to prevent other possible hate disruptions and kill at a safe distance from Jailer. 3. Once the Jailer's Regen is downed he will only summon Ru'Phuabo. Ideally wait with sending in Falcorr until the Jailer has these attacking Gerard since Falcorr will take Jailer's hate. Having a ranged weapon will allow you to pull away 1 or 2 Ru'Phuabo to save on pet items (and prevent boredom). The added benefit is that the Jailer will then only summon one or two Phuabo (depending how many you kill). We were/are two gimp BSTs, bar from poison potions at the start we did not use any medication. A total of 4 Dawn Mulsum and 14 biscuits were expended between us. These are just some minor tips for people trying for the first time that helped us out, figured I'd share them here. Special thanks to Leauce for posting his strategy! --SqueaX (talk) 21:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Summoners? Jailer of Love's summons will go after a summoner in the alliance regardless of hate sometimes. We tried testing why but could not come up with anything other than it doesn't like summoners! We took a SMN who just arrived, has 0 hate, put them in the alliance and the next round of summons all three went after this new SMN. Obviously a SMN gets very little hate from using blood pacts, especially over the tanks and other DD who are letting loose on Jailer of Love. Anyone have any insight why a smn who did absolutely nothing can get hate on the pets? Not resting, not using a blood pact, no +enmity gear or merits, just standing there. --Bekisa 10:17, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :This is just a fluke, mobs do not discriminate jobs. There have been other mobs in which hate can bounce and/or reset and it will go after someone totally random. It can be discussed on the talk page, but it doesn't have a place on the article. -- 10:20, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :Summoners can easily pull hate on aggro hate only mobs by releasing their avatar. It's been a very long "glitch" that has yet to be addressed. :Summoners get hate from Blood Pact: Rage and Blood Pact: Ward. This is the reson why Summoners will get attacked in PM 2-5 also. :Agreeing with what was said above, Summoner hate is weird. Another example, in Requiem of Sin, if someone is aggro kiting all of the mobs around the rock, and a summoner releases an avatar anywhere on the battlefield, the mobs will go for the summoner. Even if that is all the summoner did. For whatever reason it puts the summoner on the hate list, even if they're across the battlefield. It's possible that is what happened. --Annalise 23:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's because some mobs aggro job abilities and they cause significant hate spike Gomjabbar 01:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :That isn't why. Other jobs use job abilities and don't take hate randomly. Also, it's the use of Release specifically, and not other job abilities such as bloodpacts. And a mob that aggro'd someone else and is currently pursuing them will not aggro someone else, unless resting, which puts them on the hate list. --Annalise 00:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Holding summons past #27 "Once it is only summoning Ru'phuabo, two of the summons can be pulled apart and held, so that JoL only summons one at a time." This needs some more description, at least, because it's not quite this simple--as our LS found out, last night. :-) We were doing quite fine until we were overwhelmed by way too many summoned sharks beating on us, all at once. They were being summoned in sets of three, the whole time, and I think there were somewhere between seven and ten of them out, when we wiped. Can anyone provide more information on this? Thanks! --Alephnot 19:27, 22 October 2007 (UTC) If you are going to try to hold 2, it is imperative that you kill the 3rd before it starts to summon again or it will summon 3 and you will have to deal with 6. Our LS tested what it would do if 3 were held and it summoned 3 more but when we only held 2, it only summoned 1 which made it a lot easier on the main tank of course. Anodrac 06:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Job I'm pretty sure JoL should only be counted as a smn mob, with the ability to cast multiple spells, for one, it doesn't cast healing magic on itself as if it was a whm. —Farseer 15:19, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Don't bother; Charitwo is pretty adamant on this stupid rule about what jobs a mob is. --Mitsukai-Hawke 00:23, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Charitwo doesn't have the right to decide which job a mob is unless he's been there himself; Jailer of Love is a Summoner, plain and simple: evidence strongly supports this. --Enmakourogi 16:07, 30, May 2009 (GMT) Glitch? My LS fought a Jailer of Love recently, and at one point during the unlimited Ru'phuabo summonings, it called a set of 6, which proceeded to Astral Flow Aerial Collision on the BLM party wiping us entirely. Has anyone even seen it call a set of 6 before? I have a screenshot if anyone needs to see it, but it's only of the chatlogs. --Khellendros 00:35, 7 July 2009 (UTC)